


The Wolf Hoodie is IRONIC Okay?

by kyrene



Series: His Name is Ajax [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Werewolves, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene/pseuds/kyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More virgin teenage daddy Stiles TW fanart, wherein Ajax meets Derek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Hoodie is IRONIC Okay?

  


Ajax is a good boy who know he’s not supposed to talk to strangers but his daddy got lost and Derek smells like he could help.

**Author's Note:**

> (proof positive that i really SUCK at drawing derek hale; no one is surprised)


End file.
